Sleeping with the boss?
by Bittersweet Lunatic
Summary: A little Undertaker & OC smut
1. Curious little shop

"What a curious little shop" the white haired female mused before walking through the door, into a dimly lit front room decorated by a collection of different sized coffins, shelves full of strange artefacts, instruments and jars, all covered in a thick film of dust. "Hello, any one breathing in here?" the female laughed not being able to help herself.

There came a muffled laughing from somewhere in the room, exactly where she couldn't be completely sure so she simple had to wait.

"Indeed they is~" giggled a voice from inside a nearby coffin.

"Either that or the owner has giggling cadavers" the female replied, curiously looking around the dusty little shop "Not that the owner would mind that… I hear he's as nutty as a fruit cake…"

"I resemble that remark~" came a giggly voice right next to her ear

"Umm... thought you would"

"So what can I do for you, miss Shinigami~?" The undertaker giggled before sitting down on a nearby coffin, knotting his long fingers together and crossing his legs.

"Damn, thought could have a little fun first… I should've guessed there was no fooling those eyes of yours, even if there is grey fuzz in front of them" the female answered thoughtfully

"Indeed~ so why have you come?" he smiled widely as he watched her expectantly

"No reason really, just a chat" she replied with a smile

"Do take a seat then~ it's not often I get the more lively guests such as yourself~"

She nodded, sitting down on the nearest coffin, closely watching the strange grey haired man in front of her, as a line of droll made its way down his chin. It kind of reminded her of the way an infant would droll when it was teething, which made her laugh to her self as a grouping of odd mental images danced in the back of her mind.

"Something amusing m'dear~? Do tell, I love a good laugh~"

"Oh doesn't matter just my own imagination playing with me"

He looked a little disappointed at this "Well never mind then~ so what's your name miss?"

"Katrina Drake, but feel free to call me Kat or Rin, I don't mind. And you're the Undertaker but your real name is Theodore Warren if I am correct"

"You are Correct~ but feel free to call me either~ it's nice to meet ya Rin~"

"I am glad you choose that one, it's less boring then the others. Is Theo okay?"

"That's what I thought~ yea that's fine~ would you like some tea?"

"Would love some, thank you"

"I'll be right back then~" Theo replied getting up and walking out the room

Kat went back to her mental images as she waited, wondering why the hell of all the images she could've come up with why did it have to be these? Trying to push them out of her head she tried to get back to why she was here, but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't quite grasp it. Oh well never mind, she was here now so she might as just make it up as she went along like she usually did.

Theo couldn't help himself, when he walked with the tray of tea and biscuits the  
>female seemed deep in thought so he quietly put down the tray, sneaking up on her.<p>

"Your tea Rin~" he giggled from her left, and when she turned she was nose to nose with him and his crazy grin, but she didn't pull away, she just stayed there watching him intently. This surprised him slightly he was quite expecting her to shuffle away quickly, take the tea and blush, interesting…

A smile spread across her face as a little confusion graced his features, 'well two can play at that game' she thought with a little mental giggle before closing the gap kissing him, really catching him off guard. Mush to her amusement, he kissed her back, putting down the beaker and cupping her cheek with his bony hand.

They broke as Theo chuckled "Well that was quite unexpected~"

"You started it, I simply joined in" Kat replied with a smile,

"I'm glad you did~ that was enjoyable~" Theo giggled as he fetched his tea and sat down beside her

"I must admit that was one of my better ideas" she mused contently before sipping her tea

"So why are you really here~?"

"Like I said a chat, you've always intrigued me, so I thought meeting you would be interesting" Kat answered honestly

Theo found himself watching her lips, wondering if he took them again, it would be going too far, their softness and sweetness was quite something.

This of course didn't go unnoticed; Kat laughed a little as she watched him, watching her. She put down the beaker on the floor, doing the same with his, earning a confused look. For the truth was that he wasn't the only one that wanted another taste, she pulled him over, pressing her lips to his, hungrily kissing him as she wrapped her arms round his neck. Deepened the kiss, he run his hands through the length of her soft white hair before letting them rest on small of her back.

They broke, both breathless as they watched each other. Damn, he wanted more… she woke the flame inside him… and now he just wanted to just lay her into a coffin and take her right there and then.

She couldn't help but read him mind, since his face gave her no inclination of what he was feeling as his grin stayed in place, only widening slightly as he watched her. A small blush took her cheeks when she found out what was going on in his mind, it wasn't like it wasn't running through her own head, but to have him desire just as much as she wanted him was something else. She longed to see if his body really all the rumours portrayed it to be... 'well fuck the consequence' she thought she want him and he wanted her so why not…

"If you want it… take it…" she purred, letting him push her back against the coffin lid, taking her lips again, as his skilled hands undid her shirt, his tongue tasting every inch of her mouth. He lowered his mouth, kissing across her jaw line and down her neck, making her whimper and moan, his hands followed her curves as she pulled at his robes and knocking off his hat.

He giggled as he got up walking over to the front door, flipping the sign and locking the door, walking back he slipped of his outer clothes leaving only his trousers and a thin shirt. He pulled off a large coffin's lid before signalling with a long nailed finger for her to come to him. She got to her feet, teasingly pulling at the fastening of her clothes letting them drop to the floor as walked towards him, leaving only her underwear on. She could tell this aroused him as the tent in his trousers grew, as she reached him he slipped of the rest of his clothes leaving only his boxers in place.

She smiled seductively at him as she lowered herself into the coffin. He climbed in after her, lying on top of her, kissing her neck as his hands caressed her chest.

She roughly took hold of his chin, taking his lips again, slipping her tongue in his mouth as her hands ran over every inch of his flesh with a feather light touch. He smiled against her lips as he slipped a finger past her underwear, pushing it into her, causing a moan to escape her throat. He moved the digit in a steady rhythm, causing her to shuddered and whimpered as he quickened his pace, her body ceasing up as she cried out.

He removed it, hooking his fingers round the sides of her underwear, slowly pulling them off, before pushing down his boxers and entering her, pushing himself deep into her. He started to move, thrusting into her, his movements slow and deep, as his hands caressing her skin, his lips kissing her neck and shoulders. Kat gripping his back, her fingernails softly scratching his skin as moans feel freely from her mouth. The sounds she was making spurred him on, his pace increasing as his attention deprived body got the better of him.

"Theo…" she moaned loudly making him lose the last ounce of his self control, he movements growing faster still, and far harder, the contact making his body tingle as he let out his own low moans.

She couldn't help herself, she started kissing and nipping his neck, as her nails ran down his back drawing a small amount of blood. Fascinating... who would have expected that the day would take such an interesting turn? She felt like screaming his name as pleasure crashed over her like ocean waves, their bodies moving in such a delicious way…

He moaned in satisfaction as spilt his seed inside her before pulling out and lying on top of her, still panting slightly. Her arms wrapped round him as she came back down from high.

He kissed her tenderly before lifting himself up onto his hands and knees, pulling his boxers up and climbing out the coffin.

"I think we should come to an arrangement Theo"

"About what, m'dear?" he asked as he did up his trousers,

"The fact that I don't want this to just a one time thing, I want to be able to come fuck you whenever the mood takes me" Kath stated as followed his lead and got dressed,

"A casual sex agreement with you, sound great but there is one thing I must insist on there being"

"What would that be?"

"That it works both ways, so that I can come find you when I feel the need to bury myself inside you" Theo answered, pulling his long black robe back on.

"Sound far, I'll be sure to give you my card before I leave" Kath agreed with a grin as she returned to her original seat.

"Be sure to, for I'd hate to have to inform your superior that you have been trying to seduce me into doing your work for you~" he mused before sitting down beside her, grinning devilishly at her.

"Oh believe me Mr Warren, that is something that you do not want to try" she whispered down his ear,

"Why would that be?"

"Three reasons, one; I don't really have a boss, two; the only one that is higher then me is my father, so naturally he is very protective over me, and three; no matter how talented a reaper you are, even if such thing was true, you most likely wouldn't be able to do me work for me anyway" she explained before kissing his cheek, getting to her feet, dropping a business card in his lap and heading toward the door. "It's been a pleasure mister Warren but I best be getting back" she bid, as she slipped out of the door.

He picked up the business, finding it's contents very amusing…

_Katrina Drake  
>Second in Command<br>London Dispatch Headquarters  
>Floor 13 office 2<em>

"Sleeping with the boss? How interesting…" he grinned before tucking the card in his pocket and going back to work.


	2. In the Office

**As you may have noticed i'm going through places, if you have any suggestion do review with them~**

**enjoy~  
><strong>

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I was expecting you sooner, if I am completely honest" Kat mused, not looking up from her paperwork until she had completely finished the sheet that she was working on, after which she tucked her work in her desk drawers out of the way.

"Well you could have come to see me, lord knows I would be far more then willing to indulge with you" he corrected as he stepped forward, walking up to her desk.

"I've been busy. Being the professional I am, I am perfectly able to keep my desires in check until the time comes when I have the opportunity to release them."

"I'm accustom to dealing with the spaces in between sexual partners, but that doesn't stop me getting to the point when I want nothing more then to find the nearest, attractive, willing and single woman, forcefully relieving her of her clothes and taking her against the closest flat surface."

"Well ain't you just the modern day Romeo..."

"Naturally" he chuckled "I'm all romantic dinners, roses and chocolates, I am"

"Oh I can tell"

"So sexy boss lady, wanna screw~?" he inquired, a smirk starting to pull at his lips, as he watched her longingly from under his long fringe.

"Ain't you even going to attempt to woo me first?" she sighed deeply, looking somewhat unimpressed with him, not that she met anything by it, she would have enjoyed if he just came in, lust and desire fuelled and just took her up against the desk.

"I thought that was what I was doing... obviously I stand corrected, what then, my lady, would you classify as wooing in your mind?"

"The odd compliment would not go amiss"

"That I can do, you are looking particularly gorgeous today, so much so I can't help but feel that you are greatly wasted on these paperwork loving androids~ when you could be brightening up my humble home, where I can truly appreciate your feminine charms, most especially just how ravishing you look pressed into the linings of one of my coffins~" he complimented with a sincere grin... he really did wholeheartedly mean that last part, it had been an image that seemed to have stuck in the back of his head ever since their last meeting.

"I knew there was something I liked about you" Kat smiled before getting to her feet, gripping the front of his clothing, pulling him forward and smothering her lips over his, kissing him hungrily.

"Oh I'm sure there is more then just one thing you like..." he chuckled, going to sit down in her chair leading her to onto his lap by her tie "otherwise I have some extremely crucial work to do, for I refuse to allow this kind of frankly ill-informed thinking to continue"

"Oh I assure you, that was merely a slip of the tongue"

"Slip of the tongue huh? Why allow such a wasteful action to slip through unchecked when there are far more enjoyable activities that said appendage could be used for? Like this for example..." he mused, pulling her in and kissing her deeply, slipping his tongue into her mouth, teasing her, exploring and tasting every inch.

"Hmm, you do have a excellent point... I'll be sure not to repeat my mistake..." she stated still trying to regain her breath from that last kiss.

"It's good to know that my superior powers of persuasion haven't deserted me entirely" he smirked devilishly as he cupped her ass, pulling her in closer to straddle his waist.

"My, my, you must really thing highly of yourself"

"Is someone questioning my skills?"

"I do believe I am, since that is the underling meaning of that last comment... for so far you have only been, what, just above average... at best." she retorted, knowing full well that he would take that as a person challenge, and would raise to it, something she was rather looking forward to. He's potential was astronomical, if only he put it into practice, she doubted that she would ever be willing to leave him and move on to someone knew without feeling a deep sense of loss... the man was well equipped to say the least...

"I'm offended by your lack of appreciation of my skills... I feel this misconception should be correct immediately" he mused with a determined look. He groped her ass "I do hope this room is sound proof... otherwise your going to answer some pretty awkward questions later~" he purred down her ear.

"Well naturally, being the boss's daughter definitely has it's perks."

"Good because I'm going have you screaming out my name, nice and loud~"

"That's big talk, but I wonder whether your ass can keep up with your ego"

A throaty chuckle erupted from him "Oh believe me the coffin session was just a warm up..." he stated seductively before ripping open her shirt, kissing her neck, leaving a line of red kiss marks down. He unclasp her bra with one hand, lowering his lips to her right breast, licking and teasing one of the pink nubs as he groped the left, lightly rubbing his thumb on the other.

Her heartbeat increased dramatically at his sudden and extremely sexy actions, his touches making her body yearn for more as light moans left her lips.

Theo smirked as he continued, giving into the urge and playfully biting down, his smirk growing as she let out a involuntary little squeak of surprise. Switched sides, he carried on, adding new things in, like the odd nip and pinch, enjoying the sounds she was making before lifting her off her and putting her down on the desk.

His indulgently ran down her sides, as he moved to remove her trousers, quickly pulling them off and throwing them away. He pushed her back against the desk as he passionately claimed her lips, taking hold of her wrists, pinning them over her head with one hand while the other undid his trousers, pushing them down and entering her, causing her to gasp into the kiss, his hand coming to rest on the small of her back. Pushing himself in deeper, he started to relentlessly thrust deeply into her, their tongues dancing furiously. They only separated for breath, a line saliva still connecting their tongues, it snapped as Theo started kissing and nipping her neck, leaving light bruises in his wake.

His nails sunk into her skin, moans freely falling from his lips, joining hers in the air, creating a sinful and lusty melody.

He pulled her hips forward to the edge of the desk, to get a better angle, delving deeper into her causing her to bit her lip to stopping herself from crying out his name as her back arched into a wide curve.

"Say it" he breathed seductively down her ear, as he intentionally thrusted into her particularly deeply, making her shudder violently

"Theo..." she moaned breathlessly as she freed her hands, reaching out and wrapping her arms round his shoulders, gripping his hair harshly pulling him in for a passionate kiss as her climax started to build.

He grinned into the kiss, as she sucked on his bottom lip, playfully biting it before breaking the contact.

Kat dropped back against the desk, when her climax hit hard, her body stiffening and shaking violently, as her eyes flitted closed. Loud breathy moans left her lips, her hearted pounded like mad...

Causing a soft seductive chuckle to leave his lip, as he finished himself after a few last deep thrusts into her, slumping forward resting his palms on the desk, as he panted heavily, leaning onto her body.

"Was that more to your taste?" he purred down her ear

"Much... carry on like that I think I might keeping you" she panted, grabbing his ass


	3. Need for Discipline

**If you have any places you want them to dirty up do mention it in a review~**

**otherwise enjoy~  
><strong>

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Katrina was heading towards an important meeting when she was grabbed mid stride and yanked into a nearby storage closet, the door closing behind her.

"Good afternoon m'dear~" Theo purred in her ear as his arms wrapped round her waist,

"What do you want Theo?" Kat hissed not liking being distracted when there was important business that needed to be handled

"What do you think I want~ come on you're a clever, sexy woman, I'm sure you can work it out" he hummed, licking the shell of her ear, as one of his hands slipped up her blouse, groping her breast while the other played with the waist of her trousers.

"Not now, I have a meeting I must attend"

"This is exciting, isn't it? Open storage closet, fear of getting caught, fear of getting found out… or even found in a most compromising position~ I must admit I don't fancy your father, king of the hard asses, finding, or indeed finding out about, us having sex in a storage cupboard~" he mused with a seductive little chuckle, intentionally breathing down her neck, making her shiver.

The idea sent shivers down her spine… the consequence and the fears making it all the more appealing…

"I don't know about you but I'm getting extreme aroused at the mere thought of it~"

"I suggest you stop talking then" she replied

Theo pushed her up against the wall, pinned her with his body, wrapping her legs round his waist "So is this turning you on?" he asked, lightly grinding into her.

"For gods sake man, stop talking and take me already" she demanded taking a rough grip on his hair and hungrily kissing his lips.

Theo didn't need telling twice, he removed her trousers and underwear before undoing his trousers and entering her, making her gasp.

She stifled a moaned as he started to thrust into her madly, burying himself as deeply as he could inside her, gripping her hips roughly as he kissed and nipped her neck.

She clawed his shirt as he relentlessly pounded into her, she had to bit her lip to muffle her moans. She pulled open his shirt, her hands caressing and lightly clawing his chest, sides and back, her mouth kissing his neck and shoulder, leaving bruise kiss marks over his skin.

She throw her head back as her release hit, her nails leaving groves in his back, he continued to thrust into her until he followed, letting out a deep groan of satisfaction as he spilt his seed inside her.

He lowered her to her feet as he slowly got his breath back "That was better then I first imagined… we should try stuff like this more often~"

"I'm telling you now, if you made me late for that meeting, you are so going to pay for this"

"Oooo… I do love it when you get all commanding~ I'm not a man who usual yields to anyone but with you I find it desirable~ and I look forward to my punishment~" he chuckled as he did up his trousers before leaning in and kissing her.

She grabbed his hair, deepening the kiss and slipping her tongue in his mouth, taking control of the kiss before slowly breaking it "Believe me, making you yield to me is far more enjoyable then a lot of other things my position allows me to do."

"I will always be on bended knee to please my lady~" he stated, doing the action to prove it, bowing his head before getting up "I'll be waiting" he chuckled before disappearing into the shadows.

Kat quickly redressed before checking her make up and teleporting to the room just before the meeting room… to find that she was indeed late… which she got sanctioned for, being that she was the second command, and was supposed to setting the example for the lower subordinates to follow.


	4. Punishment Part 1: Tormenting

It had been several days since they last meet, their encounter in the storage cupboard still playing on his mind as all of their escapades had a habit of doing. He could feel an addiction brewing, the more he had of her, the more he wanted… not just sex with her, but her in general, the taste of her lips, her smell, her soft skin, the way her cloths hugged her body and the sound of her voice...

she was always somewhere in the back of his mind no matter what he did.

He was so distracted by the thought of her, he failed to notice the shadowy silhouette of the fore mentioned woman creeping up behind him and knocking him out with a single swift blow. Just to drag him off, taking him to the location where she was going to stage his punishment for causing her to end disgracing her good name.

Theo's eyes snapped open as a bucketful of cold water slapped against his face, neck and chest, a gasp escaping his lips, goosebumps took over every inch of his skin.

Once the shock wore off, he become aware of his surroundings... he was now hanging in a dimly lit dudgeon of sorts, with his hands held, a few feet apart, either side of his head by shackles on a length of thick chain, his ankle in restrains, locking his bare feet in place on the cold stone floor. The cold nipping at his skin, making him painfully aware of just how naked he really was, his clothes were completely gone, replaced by nothing but a pair of tight leather boxers.

"Kat, if you're going to punish me, will you please start, for I'm freezing my nipples off here" he called into the darkness, sensing that she was close by, lurching in the shadows.

"My my, ain't you the clever victim" Kat chuckled, as she casually strolled up to his side, dressed in a short black dress and knee high, high heeled boots and a long black coat. "want me to warm you up, my sexy slave?" she purred down his ear, intentionally pressing herself against him, pulling out a blind fold, tying it over his eyes, leaving the briefest of kiss on his lips before moving away.

"Yes..." he purred lustily...

Stepping round him silently, coming to stand behind him, placing her hands on his shoulders playfully sliding them over his collar bones and down, caressing his cool, slight damp skin. "Well then, you will be disappointed" she breathed down his neck... chuckling darkly as she dug her nails into his skin, scratching him harshly drawing blood.

A deep, uneven breath left his lips at the sudden and unexpected pain...

She smirked as she moved, licking up his blood "Mmm, tasty..." she purred seductively, making sure to run her tongue over his skin nice and slowly.

The chains rattled as a shivered shot down his spine, caused by the feel her hot tongue gliding across his otherwise cold skin, his arousal starting to stir, the boxers growing steadily tighter...

Her smirk widened when she noticed the effects of her attention had on him. After finishing cleaning his wounds, she bending into him, pressing her ass into his groin, reaching back and grabbing his ass.

"Don't..." he hissed, grimacing as the pants tightened to applying an uncomfortable amount of pressure on his member...

"Don't what, Theo?" she asked, creating friction by rolling her hips.

"That... stop teasing me... and just let me satisfy you..."

"This is just warm up. You disgraced my name just because you had to have me... so I'm going to give you a lesson in controlling yourself" she informed sharply, picking up a whip that lay on the side board, sending it snapping across the stones with a flick of a skilled wrist.

Stared slightly at the sharp sound, Theo recovered quickly "My, here I was thinking that you were kinky... but this truly more then I expected" he mused, sounding oddly amused "Are you going to whip me, kinky Kat?"

The only reply he received was a stinging but still almost playful strike across the ass, so light it only just scoffed the leather underwear.

"Katrin, you tease~" he purred, grinning at her "if I knew you where this talented with a whip I would have attempted to anger you sooner"

She followed it up with a mildly harder strike across the diagonal length of his back. Leaving a shallow wound, a smear of crimson across his pale skin and making him hiss lightly as he gripped the chains over his wrists.

Allowing a little pause before adding another, creating a large cross over his back, earning her a deep, almost predatory growl out of him... the sound was silenced by bitten lip.

Kat rolled up the whip, walking back round to face him "Well that shut you up, didn't it?" she purred smugly, "Are you going to behave?" she inquired gripping his hair, ripping off the blind fold, forcing him to look at her... finding something she didn't expect, he was grinning...

This action, in fact, had thrilled him. The only reason he bit his lip was to hide the fact he was secretly enjoying her supposed abuse, and with ever strike he wanted her all the more. The pain was nothing, him mind had already drifted off into planning out more lewd adventures they could share... the thought of which had him practically salivating, and chuckling with lusty joviality.

"Never... " he purred, his eyes shimmering with lust and amusement.

Her displeasure becoming evident on her face "It seems I underestimated just how deranged you really are..." she grumbled, frowning lightly as she tapped a finger on her lip, deep in thought.

"Indeed you have... so why don't you let me make up for the trouble I caused you, another way" he purred, grinning suggestively at her.

"Nah, I quite like the look of you in chains... this just means I'll just have to get a little more creative, don't it?" she retorted, unashamedly grabbing his package firmly "I suggest you don't underestimate me Theodore"

Causing him to unsteadily suck in air at the pressure on his sensitive member... after taking a moment to recover, he replied with "a lesson I've already learnt..." in a shaking breath.

"Sounding a little off your game there, love"

Theo's eyes took on a darkness, as his lips turned up into a devilish grin "You should be hoping that these chains hold up, otherwise you're in trouble, love" he warned as he licked his lips in anticipation.

"Oh I'm not at all worried about you escaping, those chains have been reinforced, I doubt even you at your strongest could break these"

"Sounds like a challenge" he chuckled darkly, twisting his wrist going the chain a testing pull.

Katrin placed her arms over his shoulders "and let me guess, you could never resist a challenge?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow.

He smirked "of course not, especially when the prize is so alluring~" he purred, taking advantage of her close proximity, stealing a kiss.

Roughly grabbing a handful of his hair, she kissed back passionately, before deliberately pulling back early leaving him wanting more... before pulling his head to the side, kissing and nipping his neck, paying special attention to his scar.

Shivering under the attention, he felt the damn pants get frustratingly tight, making his growing arousal painful... he had to get out of these chains... now.

Moving down, she kissed down his chest whilst running her hands down his sides, unwittingly making him twitch and giggle lightly. A frown etched on her brow, as she made a mental note of everything she was doing and the reactions. She lowered herself onto her knees, kissing down the front of his ribs, slipping her fingers under the now incredible tight underwear, placing her palm on his inner leg. Her finger tips putting pressure in the crease of his leg, before pulling them down his thigh.

Trying to liberate himself was becoming increasingly hard to focus on, especially as his member throbbed for attention, not helped by her fingers intruding into the legs of the pants, playing on a particularly sensitive area of his. Making him momentarily forget what he was doing, as he shivered violently.

Despite her attempts of distract him, he was still trying to escape... announcing it was time to up her efforts. Pressing her palm to his groin, gently rubbing his member through the speciality leather underwear, causing his efforts come to a stand still, as he moaned and panted at the slightest touch.

"I'm not... going to give... up if that is... your goal..." he panted, backing it up by continuing his efforts, even if they ended up being somewhat meek.

"You really are starting to become my favourite play thing, Theodore... the others had already given up at this point, and were begging for release..." she mused thoughtfully, stroking his cheek "I'm not trying to stop you, merely testing your resilience"

"Stop categorising... me with those other... obviously inadequate men..."

"Break my chains and I'll sincerely think about it" she reasoned, groping him roughly.

A deep moan left his lips before he had chance to stop it... damn it, he had about enough of this, he attempted to bring his hands together, causing the chain to rattle and clink...

Smiling lightly "Is that really all you've got? Retirement must have wreaked havoc on your strength"

Determination painted itself all over his face... "do you honestly think I would allow myself to get fat and useless like some old house pet since I retired, did you?"

"Oh really? What's this then?" she teased, gazing her nails over the little stomach podge he was currently sporting "looks like someone has been eating a few too many biscuits"

"I may have let myself go a tad... but I'm not exactly weak" he hinted with a playful glint to his eyes, as he once more attempted to bring his hands together, putting as much strain on the chains as he could muster. Nothing more then noise.

Every yank no matter how fruitless it seem at the time was working towards something... and on the six flex that effort paid off as a loud crack echoed round the room...


	5. Punishment Part 2: Pleasure

**And the long awaited second part of the dungeon encounter~**

**Enjoy~**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The ceiling cracked as the metal hoop holding the chain his arms in place came crashing down behind him, completely shattering several links of chain that was coiled around it, splitting it in two.

Kat's eyes widened at the development, no one had ever broken her chains before, never mind ripped the hoop right out of the ceiling. In all honesty she never expected that he would still own such raw strength, it was impressive and extremely arousing.

He chuckled deeply between pants, flexing his wrists "looks like you're in trouble now, dearest" he purred, lunging for her like a striking snake, pulling her to his chest, smothering his lips over hers, kissing her heatedly, his free hand discarding her coat.

She returned the kiss hungrily, gripping his hair gently scratching his scalp with her nails, their tongues dancing frantically, following his jaw with her thumb. Becoming so distracted by the kiss that she didn't noticed that the silver fox had her stripped down to just her boots by the time they broke lips.

"Now get this damn underwear off me" he hissed down her ear...

She smirked lightly "And if I say no?" she purred, teasingly rubbing his groin "What will you do about it, hot stuff?"

He deliberately made the movement of his apparent to her, grazing her side, the curve of her thigh and across to her inner thigh before sliding two fingers deep into her womanly folds.

"Free me, or we both will go unsatisfied..." he retorted lustily, moving his fingers in a fast rhythm

Shuddering she tried to escape his grip... which just tightened upon every movement

"Don't you think if I was able to break those chains, that simple keep hold of you would be a piece of cake?" he breathed down her ear "so just do us both a favour and undo the pants, for I would hate to have to bruise your creamy ivory skin, but I will if I have to"

Mentally cursing to herself for ended up out played, she reached round his back, undoing the ties to his member's confines... pulling out the laces so they could fall away.

He closed his eyes as most of the pressure was relieved, the leather contraption falling away from his painfully erect member. Wasting no time, he removed his fingers and inserted himself into her in one swift motion, sheathing himself completely, thrusting into her warmth fast and deep, his movement frantic with need. Dropping to his knees, his hands clawed at her back, growling lowly into her collar bone.

Clutching onto him, her body jolting up at the pure power of his thrusts, trembling as intense waves of pleasure crashed over her, causing embarrassing loud moans to escape her lips. At this point she was beyond caring... neither that or the fact his talons was currently turning the tender flesh of her back into ribbons could stop her enjoying this bizarre but erotic turn of events.

It didn't take for him to reach his release, and since his little plan had worked, she followed a few moments behind him... her walls clamping down around him, making it all the sweeter. The supposed 'punishment' was mere foreplay to him, a few hurdles to get past before he could have him prize... the final release and what was still to come made it far more than worth the wait.

Crying out his name, along with the deity that governed them all, she slumped back into his grip as white dots danced in her vision.

Chuckling deeply at the sight of her, he leant in whispering "I sincerely hope you are ready for the aftermath of the punishment you insisted on bestowing upon me..." his voice turning quite uncharacteristically dark, a deep seductive purr underlining ever syllable.

Kat's eyes slowly slide open, looking up at him with heavily lid eyes filled with a lusty glint to them "you don't scare me, teddy..." she retorted simply.

Theo made no move to reply, simply flipped her over, putting her on her hands and knees, kneeling behind her as he reached in and rough palmed her breasts, kneading them in his hands. His lips finding her neck, leaving a row of kisses down, smirking lightly as he wrapped his mouth round the delicate skin on her shoulder, lightly biting down and sucking, being sure to leave a nice, big remainder of this little adventure in the form of a round bruising kiss mark.

"Bastard..." Kat growled knowing full well what he was doing, as well as the fact she couldn't do anything about it, and in deep down not really wishing to.

"My, my, you're a little too old for name calling, are you not, my kinky kitty kat?" he purred down her ear "besides that's just a little payback for whipping"

"What do you call the welds in my back then?"

"Wounds of delicious rough passion" he retorted, kneeing her legs open a little wider and inserting his already rock hard member back inside of her...

xxxxxxxxxxx

Katrin lay beneath him, her bare back pressed to the cold floor, her leg bent, her hands gripping his ass as they strived for that last climax. Their movements getting sluggish, bodies slick and tacky with a layer of sweat, but they still carried on in the sweet madness of the pleasure.

"Theo..." she cried out loudly, as he sent her crashing into another climax... her arms falling out straight either side of her. Her eyes rolled back in her head.

Finishing moments apart, Theo's body slumping on top of her, as he panted and laughed like a madman "don't think... I'll ever... get... tired... of hearing... you scream... my name..." he purred, steadily getting his breath back.

"Keep... this up... and I swear.. I'm going... to end up... as mad as... you are..." she panted, sluggishly slicking her hair back out of her eyes.

"Must be doing something right... if you consider... sex with me to be... detrimental... to your sanity." he chuckled smugly, kissing her, nibbling her bottom lip playfully.

Weakly thwacking him round the side the head, she shifted slightly on the floor...

Leaning into her, he whispered down her ear "Madness is nothing compared... to great sex... dearest Kat"

Feeling slightly inclined to belief him, considering she had never been with any man who managed to satisfy her as much as the lunatic before her could. Not that she would ever tell him that.

"You will have to excuse me... after exerting myself with... those chains... four times is pretty much my limit..." he mused, laying one last kiss on her lips before flopping on his back, wincing slightly as he landed on a little too roughly on the whip wounds.

"I'm sure you can make it up to me next time..." she replied unthinkingly, shifting uncomfortably as the cold started to nib at her bare skin.

"Seems I've impressed my sexy boss lady, for the hints of more adventures are getting far less vague, and now there is a mention of a next time" Theo stated in a rather monologue like way, turning his head to grin at her "did I finally earn myself separate standing as a more than capable lover?"

"Don't gloat, Theodore, it is a very unattractive"

Raising an eyebrow "oh but do I have a reason to gloat?"

"I suppose you do"

His grin widened, somewhat putting the Cheshire cat's to shame "then not even your words could stop me from gloating~" he chuckled, his eyes holding a definite glint of mischievousness.

"Oh do go away and wash, you reek"

Sniffing himself "I wouldn't say that, smells like I've adventurous afternoon sex session, which is hardly incorrect" Theo shrugged nonchalantly, rolling on his side, moving in and hovering her mouth over hers, whispering into her lips.

"But if my lady wishes, I shall make myself scarce..." teasing her with the closeness, but not closing the gap before backing up.

Grabbing the back of his neck, kissing him "just don't be gone too long, or I may have to replace you" she warned with smirk.

Theo simply chuckled softly as he steadily got to his feet, strolling off unashamedly naked... giving her a good look at his ass before he disappeared into the shadow.


End file.
